1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a memory card with a connector, and more particularly to a memory card including a card main body for storing digital data and a connector including multiple terminals and rested on the card main body. In a one-time soldering process, all the terminals are soldered on the card main body to simplify the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the advance of sciences and technologies, the volumes of various electronic products have become smaller and smaller and the weights of the electronic products have become lighter and lighter. Also, the capacity of the memory card used in the electronic product is greatly increased. In addition, the signal transmission speed is greatly increased up to 5.0 Gbps.
Recently, various high-speed memory cards (or flash drives) have been developed. FIG. 6 shows a conventional memory card including a card main body 51 for storing data. Multiple terminals 52a, 52b are directly soldered on the circuit of the card main body 51. Some terminals 52a are in the form of plane faces attached to the card main body 51. The other terminals 52b are in the form of elastic arms extending into perforations 511 of the card main body 51. The memory card is connectable to a corresponding electronic device via the terminals 52a, 52b. 
In manufacturing, the terminals 52a, 52b of the conventional memory card are soldered on the card main body 51 one by one. Recently, the memory card has become smaller and smaller and lighter and lighter. Therefore, the intervals between the adjacent terminals 52a, 52b are extremely small. As a result, a higher technical level is needed for one by one soldering the terminals 52a, 52b on the card main body 51. Therefore, the difficulty in manufacturing the memory card is increased. This leads to increase of manufacturing cost. Moreover, the ratio of good products can be hardly increased.